At present new consumer electronic products have had a rapid growth, bringing great conveniences for people in the fields of life, work and etc., furthermore the current electronic products are being developed towards multifunctional integration, adaption to various service conditions, and comfortable experience, such as tablet computer, mobile phone, GPS navigator, and portable DVD and media player. These products can be used in office, bedroom, car and etc., such a product usually comprises a display screen and has a mounting bracket on the backside thereof, so that user can unfold the mounting basket to support the electronic product on the table for the purpose of watching video or other like uses. However at present the mounting basket used for these electronic products is fixed at a specified angle, which cannot be changed arbitrarily, and the user experience is thus impaired. In addition, the mounting brackets of these electronic products only have single function, usually only for the products of a specified model, and for a static occasion. When fixing the electronics in, for example, a moving car, usually extra fixing and adjusting apparatuses are required, resulting in a complicated and larger system, and degraded aesthetics.
There is a new fixing bracket for electronics with display screen in the market, which achieves multi-angle supporting, facilitates users to fix the electronics at different angles and positions, and thus have a relatively human design. However, the fixing bracket still has some shortcomings, including: the basket comprises several marbles, springs, levers and bosses arranged on a supporting plate longitudinally, a corresponding fixing groove is provided in a socket for the supporting plate, and the fixing bracket is locked by the marbles, and released by the springs, its internal structure is complicated, its processing and assembling are difficult, in addition, as the supporting plate does not have a front-back symmetrical structure, only the insertion with a right orientation is allowed, the applicability and user experience are thus impaired significantly.